bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Agent Locke/Battle Log One: Roll Call
BEGIN MISSION LOG "Locke?" "Yeah, ICE?" Locke shifted his rifle. It was an SRS99C-S5 AM, trued by more custom shops than anyone could count until it would shoot groups of 0.047 MOA, locked and loaded with four of the best match-grade Armor-Piercing, Integrated Thermobaric Explosive rounds that the handloaders at ONI could make. They put an overkill 110 grains of powder behind a 1196-grain bullet, designation M233 AP-ITE +P+, of which there was 341 grains of a specialized version of C7 that would spray out and ignite inside whatever it hit. It would leave the barrel with a little over 45000 foot-pounds of energy. At the estimated range of 3200 meters, and adding on the eighteen inches of suppressor, it would be a very long shot with the energy dropping to around 10000-20000 foot-pounds. Needless to say, the shot would be messy, and very expesnsive. But to take out a bunch of rebels who were the largest and best armed coordinated group this side of Europa? Worth it. "Targets coming out. No wind, and you already have the drop plugged in, plus the other sixteen factors, right?" Locke said nothing, just focused on the bank cars moving across the highway, and sent one 1196er out of the barrel. For once, the ICE AI he carried with him shut up. *** Inside the armored car, things were tense. The rebel security team around the money stolen was tense. One of their field commanders was with them, as well as their overall leader. The leaders were joking, but the security team had their surplus and stolen rifles ready, as well as two M739 LMGs, or SAWs. They were all guided in the fact that their Christian god had made them exist, and kill them as they pleased. 1.6055 seconds and 3211 meters later, the first bullet hit. It was a little towards the back, turning the entire back to wreckage. The force sent shrapnel flying everywhere. The car was flung off the bridge and into the water below, which would drown the survivors if they could withstand the thermobaric detonation and the resultant g-forces. They could not. The other two vehicles were too slow to evade the next batch of 1196ers. One went thermobaric inside, which vaporized everything. The other had the road below it suddenly explode. Locke mentally kicked himself. You just shut down a major road on a major planet. Don't do it again, and if you do, go get yourself recertified. ICE showed a small time lapse of a lake freezing, which took half a second, and said, "SATCOM confirms all hostiles down. Good shooting. Extract in twent-uh oh. Hostile contacts. Covenant patrol. Heat signatures say an Elite and two Jackals, with eleven grunts. What other stuff do you have that can get us out of this?" Locke ran a mental inventory. He had the SPARTAN-IV version of the MA5D, the variant with 36-round mags, plus an M6H2. Not the best, but not the worst for this. He jumped up and ran. *** The elite at the head of the patrol was a Sangheili commander named Aras 'Vadam. He had served in the remnant since its founding a few human months ago. His team- Was under fire? One of the Jackal's heads had turned to purple mist, and three grunts were dead. Then, he heard the distinctive sound of one of what the nishum ''called ''magnums. He drew his energy sword and bellowed, telling his troops to rush the newly sighted human who was two hundred meters away. 0.2 seconds later, there was a boom behind him that downed his shields. His head subsequently exploded from the force of a burst of M118s. *** Locke rammed open the breech of the sniper rifle and slipped in another 1196er. He then moved to the designated extract site and shot off the extract flare, popped orange smoke and sat down to wait. What the hell were the covies doing on Tararis? END MISSION LOG Category:Blog posts